


WLW

by TawnyOwl95



Series: Eden Falls Farm Fics [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Pride Wives 2020, Revenge Cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TawnyOwl95/pseuds/TawnyOwl95
Summary: Aziraphale is angry so she bakes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Eden Falls Farm Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700944
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Pride Wives 2020





	WLW

**Author's Note:**

> For the week 2 prompt WLW icon Pride Wives 2020.

Aziraphale had grown up in a small community. She had grown up in _this_ small community. She knew what they were like. That didn’t stop it hurting.

Crowley knocked gently on the bathroom door. “You ok?”

Aziraphale wiped her eyes. “Fine.”

“Liar.” A pause. A gentle tap that indicated Crowley’s forehead now rested against the old wood. “Deidre Young is a moron.”

“I know. I’ll be out in a minute. Ok?”

“Ok.” A sigh. “When you’re ready.”

The floorboards of the cottage creaked as Crowley went back downstairs. Aziraphale got up and rinsed her face. She was nearly forty. Honestly, she thought she’d be done crying in bathrooms by now. Bloody Deidre Young and her passive aggressive meddling.

Aziraphale had stopped crying by the time she got to the top of the stairs. “Crowley! Did you sell all those strawberries?”

“You’re not still making the moron a cake, are you?”

“Deidre asked me so nicely!” Right before she had asked Aziraphale if she was sure. About what Aziraphale wasn’t completely certain. Possibly Crowley, Possibly Aziraphale’s choosing Crowley, or possibly the fact that she was divorcing her husband, who despite being a complete wanker, was still quite a good catch, apparently.

Didn’t matter. What mattered was that Deidre had asked when Crowley was right there! As though the love of Aziraphale’s life was a whim. Like Deidre thought she was being helpful to question it! Aziraphale was angry. She was going to deal with this the only way she knew how. She was going to put on Verdi’s _Aida_ and bake a cake. The strawberries were just for decoration really and by the time it was covered in white icing nobody would guess what was inside. It would be perfectly at home on the table with the rest of the conservative offerings for the church picnic.

When the day came, Deidre was very impressed. Crowley was still bitching about it, “Can’t believe you helped. Can’t believe you made me come here.”

Aziraphale squeezed her hand. Then kissed her cheek. Loudly and obviously so that everyone present could see.

Deidre cut the cake. As she withdrew the first slice the rainbow sweets tumbled over the white tablecloth and bounced on the grass. Deidre squeaked as she jumped back. Inside the cake had six layers. Each a different colour.

Crowley cackled.

“Well,” said Deidre, her face schooled into a perfectly polite yet puzzled mask. “It’s certainly colourful. Who wants the first slice?”

“Oh, I do.” Crowley stepped forward. “Absolutely.”


End file.
